Enlèvement suspect
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Stéphanie S.
1. Partie 1

**Enlèvement suspect, partie 1****  
><strong>(Écrit Stéphanie Sauvageau)

Par une belle matinée du mois de mai, Johnson arrive au S.A.S.

**Johnson :** (à tout le monde) Bon, écoutez ça, je viens de recevoir un call pis on nous confis une affaire de meurtre en série.

**Dufour :** (à Johnson) On sait quoi sur le meurtrier ?

**Johnson :** Ben pas grand-chose, on sait juste que y'a tué deux femmes pendant la nuit.

**Mayrand :** Shitt !

**Johnson :** (montrant un bout de papier) Mais y'a laissé ça.

**Anne :** Passe moi donc ça.

Johnson donne le papier à Anne et elle le lit à haute voie.

**Anne :** Je suis là.

**Parent :** (d'un ton moqueur) Oh! J'en ai des frissons partout ha ha ha !

**Mayrand :** Sti Parent arrête de niaiser c'est pas drôle pantoute!

**Parent :** Aille faut ben rire dans vie !

Tout le monde le regarde d'un air fâché.

**Parent :** Bon ok j'ai compris…

Étienne s'assoit sur sa chaise et commence à gribouiller sur une feuille.

**Anne :** (à Johnson) Fack là, on fait quoi ?

**Johnson :** Ben on va faire analyser l'écriture et aller voir les corps à la morgue. Parent!

**Parent :** Quoi ?

**Johnson :** Va porter ça, on va le faire analyser.

**Parent :** OK...

Parent prend le papier et sort de l'établissement.

**Johnson :** Bon, une chose de fait. Asteur, Claude, tu vas chercher des affaires sur l'ordi.

**Mayrand :** Des affaires ?

**Johnson :** Ben si y'a des meurtres semblables ou des meurtriers évadés!

**Mayrand :** Ah ok ! J'm'y mets.

Claude commence à pitonner sur son ordinateur.

**Dufour :** (à Johnson) Moé j'fais quoi?

**Johnson :** Aide Mayrand . Moi pis Fortier, on va aller à la morgue.

**Anne :** Euh…. Ouain… OK.

Johnson et Anne partent pour la morgue pendant que Claude et Jean-Marie cherchent des indices.

**Arrivés à la morgue**

**Élisa :** Bonjour Gabriel !

**Johnson :** Bonjour Élisa !

**Élisa :** T'es venu tout seul ?

**Johnson :** (d'un ton interrogateur) Ben non, Fortier est avec moi.

Il se retourne et regarde vers la porte. Il voit Anne sur le trottoir.

**Johnson :** (Découragé) Je reviens…

Johnson va rejoindre Anne.

**Johnson :** Ben kessé que t'attend ?

**Anne :** J'aime pas ça, chu pas capable d'entrer la-dedans.

Gabriel lui prend la main et l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

**Élisa :** (à Anne) Bonjour Anne !

**Anne :** (déjà toute blanche) Bonjour….

**Johnson :** Bon on y va tu voir ces filles là ?

**Élisa :** Oui, suivez moi.

Anne les suit d'un pas méfiant.

Arrivés devant les corps, Élisa retire les draps qui les couvrent.

**Anne :** (avec un haut le cœur) Ouf !

Elle se retourne et regarde vers un mur.

**Johnson :** (à la légiste) Elles sont mortes de quoi?

**Élisa :** On leur a tranché la gorge.

**Anne :** Ouach, c'est écœurant !

**Johnson :** (qui observe) Ont-elles été violées?

**Élisa :** Non, pas de viol. Mais regardez sur leurs cuisses …

**Johnson :** (regardant) Je suis là. Il l'a écrit la en plus! Le chien sale !

**Élisa :** Ouain, avec du sang.

**Anne :** Bon y'a rien faque on s 'en vas-tu là ?

**Johnson :** Anne, au lieu de chialer, viens donc m'aider à trouver quelque chose !

Anne se retourne et dès qu'elle voit les corps, elle tombe dans les pommes.

**Johnson :** Anne ! Maudit ! (à Élisa) Chui désolé, elle est pas capable de s'habituer.

**Élisa :** (aidant Johnson à relever Anne) Cé correct, cé normal, y'a rien de beau à voir.

**Johnson :** (tapotant sur les joues à Anne) Anne ! Anne !

Elle revient à elle.

**Johnson :** On va s'en aller …

**Élisa :** Vous pouvez revenir si y'a quelque chose.

**Johnson :** Oui, pas de problème. (tenant Anne par le bras) On s'en va Anne.

**Anne :** (disant tout bas) Enfin…

De retour au S.A.S, Anne s'en va directement aux toilettes.

**Johnson :** (à Claude et Jean-Marie) Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

**Mayrand :** Non, un beau rien calisse.

**Dufour :** Y'a pas de meurtriers échappés pis des meurtres semblables ben, y'a rien qui pourrait nous aider, on n'en sait pas assez.

**Johnson :** Ouain, pis Parent est pas r'venu ?

**Dufour :** Non, pas encore.

**Mayrand : **Heille, kessé qu'elle a Anne ?

**Johnson :** Ba, à file pas ben, tsé la morgue, à l'aime pas ben ça.

**Mayrand : **OK…. je vois.

La porte s'ouvre et Parent entre.

**Parent :** Salut !

**Johnson :** Pis, t'a des news ?

**Parent :** Oui monsieur! C'est un homme entre 30 et 40 ans qui écrit ben normalement et qui est sain d'esprit.

**Mayrand :** Sain d'esprit! Y'a tué deux femmes… Vient pas me dire que ça c'est sain d'esprit !

**Parent :** Heille, tu sais très bien kessé que je veux dire.

**Johnson :** Bon ça fait !

Anne revient d'la salle de bain.

**Johnson :** Ça va mieux Anne ?

**Anne :** (s'assoyant à son bureau) Oui ça va, merci.

**Dufour :** (à Johnson) On fait quoi la asteur ?

**Johnson :** Ben on devrait aller inspecter la place où on les a trouvées.

**Anne :** Et c'est où ça ?

**Johnson :** Dans le bois au bout d'la rue.

**Anne :** Ok, ben on y vas-tu ? M'a aller chercher Fernand.

**Johnson :** Ok, envoyez la gang, on y va. (à Suzanne) Si jamais y'a quelque chose tu m'appelles ok?

**Suzanne :** Oui oui, vous pouvez partir la tête tranquille.

**Johnson :** Bye !

**Suzanne : **Bye !

Tous s'en vont au bois sauf Anne qui prend un taxi pour aller chercher Fernand.

**Chez Anne**

**Anne :** Fernand! Viens mon chien.

**Fernand :** Wouf wouf !

**Anne :** (en caressant le pelage soyeux de Fernand) Allo mon beau toutou. Viens t'en, on va dans le bois.

Elle met en laisse son chien et sort de la maison.

Dans le bois, Johnson, Mayrand, Dufour et Parent examinent le sol pour trouver le moindre petit indice, objet ou trace. Il semble cependant n'y avoir rien du tout.

**Mayrand : **Y'a rien icitte !

**Parent :** On cherche pour rien….

**Johnson :** Attendez, Anne va arriver avec Fernand pis il va peut-être trouver quelque chose.

Juste au moment où Johnson finit sa phrase, Anne arrive.

**Anne :** Chui la ! Fernand est avec moi.

Elle le détache et le laisse sentir les alentours.

**Parent :** (À Anne) Y'étais temps, on trouve rien.

**Anne :** Ben là, c'est pas de ma faute si les taxis acceptent pas les animaux, j'ai dû tout faire le trajet à pied!

**Parent :** Tu sais bien que j'te niaise.

**Anne : **…

**Dufour :** Heille checkez ça! On dirait que le chien a trouvé quelque chose.

Ils vont tous dans la direction de Fernand qui a le museau penché sur quelque chose.

**Anne : **(ramassant l'objet) C'est un crayon.

**Johnson :** Il a dû servir à écrire le ti mot. (à Anne) Tiens, mets-le là-dedans (lui donnant un petit sac de plastique).

**Dufour :** Y semble y avoir rien d'autre, on s'en retournes-tu au S.A.S ?

**Johnson :** Ouais.

Ils embarquèrent tous dans la voiture à Johnson et laissèrent Fernand chez Anne en passant.

**De retour au S.A.S **

**Johnson :** (à Suzanne) Y'as-tu eu des appels pendant notre absence ?

**Suzanne :** Non, aucun.

**Johnson :** Ok, merci.

**Mayrand : **Heille yé quelle heure là ?

**Parent : **L'heure que tu t'achètes une montre ha ha ha ha !

**Mayrand : **Sti qui sont plates tes jokes Parent !

**Johnson :** Y'é cinq heures et quart.

**Anne :** Déjà !

**Dufour :** Ouin, j'ai faim moé, on vas-tu au bar manger un morceau ?

**Mayrand : **Moé ça me tente.

**Parent :** Chu partant! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas bu une bonne bière.

**Johnson :** J'ai des papiers à remplir pour l'enquête, chu désolé les gars.

**Mayrand : **On se reprendra boss cé pas grave. Anne ?

**Anne :** Quoi ?

**Mayrand : **Avoye, viens avec nous autres!

**Anne :** Ah non, ça me tente pas, pis j'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

**Mayrand : **Je t'invite pis tu peux pas refuser ça!

**Anne :** Euh…..

**Parent : **Avoye donc Anne, t'es plate !

**Anne :** Bon, ok, m'a venir.

**Mayrand : **Good!

**Dufour :** La tu parles ma fille !

**Anne :** (toute gênée) Ouin….

Ils passèrent une superbe soirée et à leur grande surprise, Anne eut beaucoup de plaisir. Tellement qu'elle se fit reconduire par Mayrand à minuit.

**Sur le pas de sa porte **

**Anne : **Merci Claude, c'était ben le fun !

**Mayrand : **C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça, ça fait plaisir.

**Anne : **(un peu gênée) Euh…j'en avais besoin, je file pas très bien ces temps-ci.

**Mayrand : **Kessé qui se passe ?

**Anne : **Euh, je fais de drôles de rêves.

**Mayrand : **Genre ?

**Anne :** Ben je fais des rêves ben beaux pis tout à coup…

Sa gorge se noue et elle n'est pas capable de terminer sa phrase.

**Mayrand : **(lui frottant l'épaule) T'es pas obligé de le dire si c'est trop dur. Oh! Je pense que j'ai compris….T'a des flash de… de Rouleau ?

**Anne : **Je sais, c'est niaiseux, ça devrait m'avoir passé avec le temps… mais j'y arrive pas.

**Mayrand : **J'te comprends Anne, c'est normal de réagir de même. Mais là, yé mort le salaud .Il ne t'arrivera pu rien comme ça. J't'le promet. Si quelqu'un ose encore te faire quelque chose, je pense que m'a le tuer !

**Anne :** (le trouvant soudainement plus gentil qu'à l'habitude) Merci Claude ! T'es vraiment gentil.

**Mayrand : **Ah ben, c'est normal, c'est à ça que ça sert des amis. Bonne nuit Anne ! Repose-toi bien.

Il lui donne un petit baiser sur la joue et retourne à sa voiture.

**Anne :** (toute surprise) Bonne nuit Claude.

Cette nuit là, Anne a un sommeil paisible et rêve à son petit Fernand qui est justement couché à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, Anne se fait réveiller par un grand coup de langue sur le front. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit Fernand penché vers elle.

**Anne :** Arggg, Fernand, arrête ça!

**Fernand :** Wouf !

**Anne :** Ouf…pas les oreilles mon chien. Enlève toi de sur moi, tu m'écrases.

Fernand descend du lit et se met à japper pour demander de recevoir son petit déjeuner. Anne prend le sac de croquettes pour chien et lui en verse dans un bol.

**Anne :** Tiens mon beau, mange.

Elle le caresse et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle prend sa douche, s'habille et se coiffe. Elle revient à la cuisine et regarde l'heure. L'horloge indique neuf heures.

**Anne : **Ah non ! Chu encore en retard !

Elle met ses souliers et court vers la porte. Malheureusement, elle ne voit pas l'os de Fernand. Elle s'enfarge et tombe par terre.

**Anne :** Ouch…maudit os !

Elle le prend et le lance dans la cuisine. Elle se relève et sort se son appartement en prenant bien soin de barrer sa porte. Mais juste au moment où elle va se retourner, quelqu'un la prend par surprise par derrière, lui met un bout de tissu sur le visage et Anne s'endort aussitôt.

L'agresseur emmène Anne dans sa voiture, la met sur le siège arrière et part à toute vitesse.

À suivre…


	2. Partie 2

**Enlèvement suspect, partie 2****  
><strong>(Écrit Stéphanie Sauvageau)

Pendant ce temps, au S.A.S, Johnson s'inquiétait du retard d'Anne.

**Johnson : **Ben voyons, kessé qu'à fait? Yé neuf heures et quart !

**Parent :** Est toujours en retard Anne, tu le sais bien.

**Mayrand :** Elle a dû se lever tard, quand chu allé la reconduire hier y'était minuit.

**Johnson : **Minuit ! T'es-tu fou ? Elle a dû être crevée. Pourquoi t'es pas allé avant ?

**Mayrand :** Heille ! C'est elle qui m'a dit quand elle voulait partir !

**Johnson : **C'est pas dans ses habitudes de rentrer tard de même….

**Dufour :** Elle a eu ben du fun avec nous autres !

**Johnson :** (D'un air interrogateur) Ouin…. En tout cas, si elle est pas arrivée dans une heure, je téléphonerai. Tout le monde au boulot !

**Mayrand :** On fait quoi au juste ? On n'a pas d'indice.

**Johnson : **Euh….

**Parent :** (à Johnson) Tu l'sais pas plus que nous là hein ?

**Johnson : **Pour tout te dire Parent, non.

**Mayrand :** (à Johnson) Heille ! J'y pense, c'est qui qui a trouvé les corps ?

**Johnson : **C'est un gars qui habite à côté du bois. Il allait dumper son gazon quand il les a trouvées.

**Dufour :** Pourquoi on irait pas l'interroger ?

**Johnson : **Hummm, bonne idée. Bon, on y va la gang! Moi pis Mayrand, on va interroger le gars pis vous deux (montrant Parent et Dufour), vous irez chez les voisins.

**Dufour :** Ok.

**Parent :** Tigidou !

**Johnson : **(à Suzanne) Si jamais Anne appelle ou arrive dit-lui de me téléphoner sur mon cell.

**Suzanne :** Ok, bye.

**Johnson : **Merci, bye.

Lorsque la voiture de l'agresseur passe devant la cour de justice, Savaria est à l'extérieur. Il vient de terminer un gros procès. Il aperçoit donc la voiture passer à toute vitesse, elle est conduite par un homme qui porte une cagoule.

**Savaria :** Merde, y se passe quelque chose!

Il téléphone au S.A.S, mais Suzanne lui dit que Johnson et l'équipe sont partis. Jacques prend donc sa voiture et essaie de suivre la voiture de l'homme à la cagoule. Mais, il la perd de vue. Lorsque Anne se réveille, elle se trouve dans un vieil entrepôt.

Un grand entrepôt sombre, humide et poussiéreux. Elle essaya de se lever mais se rendit compte qu'elle était bâillonnée et attachée à une chaise. Soudain, Elle vit un grand homme barbu qui s'avançait vers elle.

**Homme :** Salut ma belle, t'a bien dormi ? Oh c'est vrai ! Tu peux pas parler. Ha ! Ha ! Ha!

Tout à coup, Anne a un flash de l'horreur que lui a fait subir Rouleau. Une larme coule sur sa joue.

**Homme :** Kessé qui se passe ? T'as-tu peur de moi ? T'as pas raison, je te violerai pas, chu pas un pervers.

Anne fronce des sourcils et a un autre flash (Rouleau en train de la violer). Elle secoue la tête et ses yeux se remplissent d'eau de plus belle. L'homme prend le visage d'Anne entre ses mains et lui demande de le regarder dans les yeux. Anne fait ce qu'il lui a dit.

**Homme :** Quand je t'ai vu sortir du S.A.S, j'ai tout de suite su que je faisais une bonne affaire, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que quand tes ti copains vont te retrouver, ils vont se pencher sur ton meurtre et oublier les 2 autres pour quelques temps pensant que y'ont aucun rapport ensemble.

Il fait une pause.

**Homme : **Comme tu le sais déjà, les deux autres filles, j'lai écorchées et cachées dans le bois. Mais toi, ça va être différent..

Il sort alors un briquet de sa poche. Anne essaie de parler.

**Homme :** Quoi? Tu disais quelque chose ?

Il part à rire et commence à mettre le feu dans tous les coins de l'entrepôt. Il retourne vers Anne.

**Homme :** Comme tes ti amis vont voir que ça l'a pas de similitude, ils vont penser avoir un autre meurtrier sur le dos. Sont tu niaiseux les bœufs ! Ouin, pis en plus de ça, ils vont être affaiblis sans ta présence ma belle. Ils me poigneront pas de si tôt.

Il fait une seconde pause.

**Homme :** Hummm, tu trouves pas qu'il commence à faire chaud icitte ?

Anne ferme les yeux et se met à pleurer de nouveau. Alors qu'il lui parle, il ne se rend pas compte à quel point le feu se propage vite.

**Homme :** Y merde! Caliss ! Faut que j'y aille moé, sinon m'a brûlé avec toi ! Ha ha ha!

Il part en courant vers l'autre bout de l'entrepôt. On entend alors un immense CRAC!

**Homme :** Haaaaaaaaa !

Cet horrible cri est suivi d'un bruyant BANG !

Savaria passe alors devant l'entrepôt et remarque de la fumée. Il voit aussi la vieille voiture de l'homme à la cagoule.

**Savaria :** Ah shitt ! Kessé ça?

Il débarque alors de sa voiture et court à toute vitesse vers le bâtiment.

Anne, toujours prisonnière à l'intérieur commence à avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Il y a trop de fumée. Elle finit par succomber et s'évanouit.

À ce moment, Savaria entre et remarque le feu qui jaillit de partout. Malgré la fumée, il ne peut apercevoir une chaise et elle semble occupée. Il court vers elle, mais ne s'attend pas à y trouver ce qu'il y trouve

**Savaria :** Anne ! Non ! Anne ! Réveille-toi !

Anne ne réagit pas. Il commence à la détacher. Il la prend dans ses bras et la sort de l'entrepôt. Il la dépose sous un arbre non loin et essaie de la réveiller.

**Savaria :** Anne ! Tu m'entends? S'il te plait Anne!

Il commence à être vraiment inquiet. Il verse quelques larmes et la prend dans ses bras. Il commence à lui passer la main dans les cheveux.

**Savaria :** Non…sniff…..non….

Anne commence alors à tousser et ouvre les yeux.

**Savaria :** Anne ! Anne, tout va bien, je suis là.

**Anne :** (d'un ton étouffé) Jacques?

**Savaria :** Oui, tout va bien.

Anne tourne la tête et voit l'entrepôt qui brûle. Elle se met à pleurer. Savaria la serre dans ses bras et à sa grande surprise, Anne l'entoure des siens aussi.

**Anne :** M … e … r ... c… i…

**Savaria : **De rien… De rien…

Il emmène Anne dans sa voiture et la reconduit chez elle. Anne lui donne ses clefs et il va la déposer dans son lit.

**Savaria :** Repose-toi maintenant. Moi je vais aller prévenir les gars au S.A.S.

Anne est encore sous le choc. Elle pousse un second merci et s'endort. Savaria lui dépose un baiser sur le front, l'abrille et va téléphoner à Johnson.

**Johnson :** Johnson, oui ?

**Savaria :** Johnson, c'est Savaria.

**Johnson :** Kessé qui se passe ?

**Savaria :** Ben là, chu chez Anne.

**Johnson :** Chez Anne ! Kessé tu fais la toé ?

**Savaria :** (tout fier) Je l'ai sauvée !

**Johnson :** Sauvé ? De quoi ? Heille ! T'es mieux de m'expliquer ça au plus vite, j'étais tellement inquiet !

**Savaria :** Ben, m'a allé te rejoindre au S.A.S, m'a tout t'expliquer.

**Johnson :** Ok, mais grouille toi !  
><strong><br>Savaria :** Oui oui !

**Au S.A.S **

**Johnson :** (à Savaria) Bon vite là ! Kessé qui s'est passé ? A vas-tu bien ?

**Savaria :** Oui, à va bien… J'étais dehors quand j'ai vu passer….

Savaria raconte toute l'histoire et tout le monde reste bien surpris. Surtout Mayrand qui a les yeux pleins d'eau.

**Parent :** (à Mayrand) Kessé qui a mon Mayrand ? Ça va pas ?

**Mayrand :** Ben… hier, quand chu allé la reconduire, on a parlé. Pis c'est venu sur le sujet de Rouleau.

**Johnson : **Ah non ! T'a pas osé recommencer avec ça ?

**Mayrand :** C'est pas moi, c'est Anne qui a insisté pour en parler…Pis j'y avais promis que… que… ben… qu'il y arriverait plus jamais d'affaires de même….pis la ben…..aujourd'hui….

**Johnson : **C'est pas ta faute Mayrand. Elle t'en voudra pas pour ça voyons. On devrait aller la voir !

**Savaria :** NON ! Elle se repose, demain !

**Johnson : **Ouin, t'as ben raison En tout cas, je te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, sans toi, on aurait pu Anne.

**Savaria :** Ah ben, merci… J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Ils parlent encore quelques instants et finissent par retourner au boulot (sauf Savaria qui s'en va chez lui se remettre de ses émotions). Malgré tout, personne n'a été capable de travailler et prennent le restant de la journée pour se reposer. Ils viont tous manger ensemble et finissent par se souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, Anne se réveille avec un gros mal de tête. Elle se lève et va à la salle de bain. Elle regarde son reflet dans le miroir et remarque que son visage noircit.

**Anne :** (la gorge nouée) Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore moi ?

Elle va prendre une douche. Quand elle a fini, on sonne à la porte. Son cœur se met à battre.

**Mayrand :** Anne ! C'est Mayrand ! Ouvre-moi !

Anne va lui ouvrir.

**Mayrand :** Anne ! Tout va bien ?

**Anne :** Euh… Ça peut aller, entre.

Ils vont s'asseoir à la cuisine.

**Mayrand :** Je…. Je tiens à m'excuser.

**Anne : **Pourquoi ?

**Mayrand :** Ben pour ma promesse que j'ai pas su tenir.

**Anne :** Ah ! Ben non voyons, tu pouvais pas savoir, c'est pas de ta faute.

**Mayrand :** Chu vraiment désolé.

**Anne :** (elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains) Je vais bien….

**Mayrand :** Tu…. Tu devrais téléphoner à Johnson, il est mort d'inquiétude.

**Anne : **Donne-moi cinq minutes, je m'habille pis on va au bureau.

**Mayrand :** Ben non voyons ! Tu restes ici toi, t'a besoin de repos.

**Anne :** Pas question! J'm'en vais au bureau.

Anne va s'habiller et elle part pour le S.A.S avec Mayrand.

**Au S.A.S**

**Johnson : **Anne !

Il court vers elle et la serre dans ses bras. Les autres font de même.

**Johnson : **Comment tu vas ?

**Anne :** Bien… Bien.

**Johnson : **T'aurais pas du venir !

**Anne :** Je vais bien… Inquiétez-vous pas.

**Parent :** En tout cas, tout un sauvetage ça, un vrai héro ce Savaria !

**Anne :** ….

**Dufour :** Est pas en état de recevoir des conneries par la tête épais !

**Parent :** Désolé…

**Anne : **Euh, laissez-moi deux minutes j'ai à aller aux toilettes ok?

**Johnson : **Pas de problème.

Anne se dépêche à se rendre aux toilettes. Elle se dépêche tellement que dans l'étroit passage, elle ne remarque même pas Savaria et le heurte.

**Anne : **Jacques! Kessé tu fais là ?

**Savaria :** Anne ! Salut! Ben je venais parler avec

**Johnson :** Comment tu vas ?

**Anne : **Je vais bien, merci.

**Savaria :** Je voudrais te parler.

**Anne : **Ok mais là, c'est pressant je dois aller aux toilettes.

**Savaria : **Ben vas-y, m'a t'attendre.

Anne entre dans la salle de bain et se dirige vers un cabinet. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Jacques la suit. Après quelques instants, elle sort du cabinet et est très surprise.

**Anne :** Kessé tu fais là?

**Savaria :** Ben on va parler.

**Anne :** Dans les toilettes ?

**Savaria :** On va être tranquille….

**Anne :** Comme tu veux. De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?

**Savaria :** Ben de hier.

**Anne :** Oh ! Je te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Kessé que je pourrais faire pour te remercier ?

**Savaria :** Ben voyons, c'était rien.

**Anne :** Euh… Mon agresseur.

**Savaria :** Y a été retrouvé. Y a attendu trop longtemps avant de sortir. Une poutre du plafond lui a tombé dessus pis y'é mort brûlé.

**Anne :** Oh !

Savaria approche un peu plus près d'Anne.

**Savaria :** Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu peur de te perdre!

Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

**Savaria :** Je t'aime Anne! Je t'aime énormément!

**FIN**

Je tiens à remercier Marilyn pour sa merveilleuse idée du bâtiment en feu et du tueur qui y reste pris ! Merci, sinon ça l'aurait été une scène de branche dans le front lol ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Stéphanie


End file.
